Other supernatural beings
These unique entities are not as powerful as the Great Old Ones but are still very powerful beings. They can range from a species singular or group of entities. List * Armandra (EXP: Spawn of the Winds Lumley) * Beast of Averoigne(CIRCLE: "The Beast of Averoigne") * Bgnghaa-Ythu-Yaddith (HPL: Selected Letters 3.452, EXP: "The Epistles of Eibon" M. Price & Laurence J. Cornford) * Broodings of Eihort (EXP: "Before the Storm" Campbell) * Brown Jenkin (HPL: "The Dreams in the Witch-House", EXP: Prey Masterton) * Dagon (HPL: "Dagon", "The Shadow Over Innsmouth", EXP: "The Return of the Deep Ones", "Dagon's Bell" Lumley) * Desh * Domaag T'eel (EXP: "Blood Moon", End Time (A Near-Future Setting for Call of Cthulhu) La Bossiere) * Droom-Avista (CIRCLE: "The Jest of Droom-Avista") * The Dunwich Horror (HPL: "The Dunwich Horror", EXP: "Lights! Camera! Shub-Niggurath!" A. Lupoff) * Fisher from Outside (EXP: "The Fishers from Outside" Carter) * Fosterlings of the Old Ones (EXP: The Faces at Pine Dune Campbell) * Fthaggua (CIRCLE: "The Fire Vampires", EXP: "The Horror in the Gallery" Carter) * Fungus Vile * Gnoph-keh (HPL: "The Horror in the Museum") * The High Priest Not to Be Described (HPL: "Celephaïs", The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath) * Mother Hydra (HPL: "The Shadow Over Innsmouth", EXP: "The Return of the Deep Ones", "Dagon's Bell" Lumley) * K'thun (HPL: "The Horror in the Museum", EXP: "The Madness Out of Time" Carter) * Knygathin Zhaum (CIRCLE: "The Testament of Athammaus", "The Parchments of Pnom") * M'bwa (CIRCLE: "The Tree-Men of M'bwa") *Mlandoth and Mril Thorion (EXP: "Where Yidhra Walks" C. DeBill, Jr.) * Magnum Innominandum (HPL: "The Very Old Folk", EXP: Cthulhu Dark Ages Gesbert) * Million Favored Ones (HPL: "The Whisperer in Darkness", EXP: "The Million Favored Ones" Carter) ** The Four Horsemen of Nyarlathotep (EXP: "Fall of Cthulhu") ***Sysyphyx, The Scourge of Atlantis ***Gr'nuk of Volkunast ***The Masked Mute ***Gith, the Father of Pestilence and Champion of Damnation ** Lurker in the Star Pool (EXP: "The Star Pools" A. Attanasio) ** N'rath-Gol (EXP: "The Coming of N'rath-Gol" W. Breach) ** Our Ladies of Sorrow / The Three Mothers (ADJ: "Levana and Our Ladies of Sorrow" DeQuincey, Macbeth, EXP: "The Seven Cities of Gold" Burnham, Our Ladies of Sorrow (RPG expansion), Malleus Monstrorum (RPG expension), The Thief and the Harlot) ***Mater Lachrymarum, the Mother of Tears ***Mater Suspiriorum, the Mother of Sighs ***Mater Tenebrarum, the Mother of Darkness * Mr. Shiny (EXP: At Your Door (RPG scenario)) *Narrathoth the Forgotten (EXP: "Demons of Cthulhu" Silverberg, "Narrathoth, the Forgotten" Murray) *Noth-Yidik (HPL: "The Horror in the Museum", EXP: "The Madness Out of Time" Carter) * Pharol the Black (CIRCLE: "Hydra", EXP: "Shaggai" Carter) * Pth'thya-L'yt (HPL: "The Shadow Over Innsmouth", EXP: "Casket of the Sea Queen" Landwehr) * Shaping Tree (EXP: "Five Sisters" Conyers) * Sho-Gath (AWD: "The God-Box") * Sss'haa (EXP: Thongor and the Wizard of Lemuria, "The Horror in the Gallery", "The Vengeance of Yig" Carter) * Ubb (EXP: "Out of the Ages" Carter, "A Private Inquiry into the Possible Whereabouts of Clara Boyd" O. Marsh, et al., "The Thing in the Pit" Carter, "Soul of the Devil-Bought" M. Price) * Ugga-Naach (EXP: "Le Réceptacle de l'Immonde") * The Five Vaeyen (EXP: "Darkness, My Name Is" C. Bertin) * Wilbur Whateley (HPL: "The Dunwich Horror", EXP: "Lights! Camera! Shub-Niggurath!" A. Lupoff) * Worm That Walks (EXP: "The Worm that Walks" Petersen) * Wuthoqquan's Bane (CIRCLE: "The Weird of Avoosl Wuthoqquan") * Xathagorra (EXP: "The Chaos Spawn" C. Adams) * Xexanoth (CIRCLE: "The Chain of Aforgomon") * Xiurhn (EXP: "Xiurhn" Myers) * Ythth Ghuggl'ingh (EXP: "Gunfight Against Nyarlathotep" D. Larson) * Zoth Syra and Yoth Kala (EXP: Spawn of the Green Abyss Hall Thompson) Category:Other Supernatural Beings Category:Lists